Atlantic
by Katie Christensen
Summary: Virgínia foge de casa... 4 meses mais tarde quando volta, traz uma novidade que chocará Draco... Como reagirá ele? Uma short sobre o amor de Draco e Ginny ao som da música Atlantic dos Keane...


Aqui a minha primeira short-fic... Sei que não está grande coisa... Veio-me à cabeça enkaunto ouvia amúsica Atlantic dos Keane...

Espero que gostem

* * *

"Porque é que tens de ser tão teimosa ruiva? Como foste capaz de ir embora?" 

Já fazia um mês que Vírginia tinha saído do apartamento onde morava com Draco… E tudo por causa de mais um discussão entre eles…

Era hábito eles discutirem, principalmente sendo um Malfoy e uma Weasley, com ideias muito diferentes… Eles habituavam-se com as discussões, pois não podia viver um sem um outro… Mas Vírginia já estava farta de viver com alguém com que só tinha discussões…

"O que eu vou fazer para que ela volte para casa? Eu tenho de lhe mostrar que a amo mais que tudo e que não consigo viver sem ela… Mas o que é que eu vou fazer?"

_**I hope all my days**_

_**Will be lit by your face**_

_**I hope all the years**_

_**Will hold tight our promises**_

_Flashback _

Era mais um jantar chato na Toca. Draco ainda tentou convencer a ruiva a não ir e que podiam ficar em casa os dois sozinhos… Mas Vírginia disse que não e Draco não conseguiu fazer com que a ruiva mudasse de ideia, então foi com ela jantar à Toca…

Vírginia estava a falar com a mãe dela, Molly, enquanto Draco falava com o seu cunhado Charlie, mas Draco conseguia ouvir perfeitamente a conversa entre as duas ruivas, que não estava muito longe dele.

- Então quando é que tu e o Draco decidem casar? Eu sei que ele ainda não te pediu, mas não achas que está na hora? Vocês já namoram à algum tempo e já morram juntos… Ele está à espera de quê? Eu ainda quero ver a minha filha casar…

- Oh mãe…. O Draco… bem…. Ele nunca deu muito a ideia de que se queria casar cedo… Eu também gostava de casar com ele… É o que eu mais quero… Mas talvez ainda seja cedo, para pensar nisso… Eu gosto da maneira como vivo com o Draco apesar das nossas discussões….

- Tu é que sabes filha… Eu não em vou meter entre vocês os dois, pois sei que deveis resolver tudo entre vocês…. E só deveis casar quando tiverdes a certeza de que é isso que quereis….

- É… Mais vale talvez esperar mais um pouco… Bem… Vou indo para casa… Draco não estava com muitas ideias de vir, e talvez seja melhor irmos embora… Xau mãe…

- Xau filha…

Draco estivera a ouvir a conversa entre a sua ruiva e Molly, nem prestando atenção ao que Charlie lhe dizia… Então a sua ruiva queria casar…. Ele nunca tinha pensado nisso… Pensava que a ruiva também não se queria casar, mas parecia que se tinha enganado….

_Fim do flashback_

Era isso… Tinha de mostrar a Vírginia o quanto a amava e pedir-lhe em casamento… Coisa que já devia ter feito à muito tempo… Devia ter-lhe pedido em casamento pouco depois de morarem juntos… Não 2 anos depois de morarem juntos… Já iam com cerca de 6 anos de namoro, que começara no sexto ano de Vírginia… Ele ainda se lembrava do dia em que começaram a namorar….

_**I don't wanna be old and sleep alone**_

_**An empty house is not a home**_

_**I don't wanna be old and feel afraid**_

_Flashback_

Draco e Vírginia estavam sentados no jardim, junto ao lago… Quem os visse não acreditaria que um Malfoy e um Weasley estavam um à beira do outro sem ser a dirigir insultos um ao outro… Mas ali estavam eles… Draco e Vírginia… Dois bons amigos por causa de uma detenção que os obrigou a trabalhar juntos e mais tarde se foram conhecendo aos poucos….

Vírginia apaixonara-se por Draco por causa da maneira como escondia tudo de todos, não deixando transparecer o que sentia, mas principalmente apaixonou-se pela pessoa que Draco se tornava quando estava com ela, a cor dos seus olhos que sempre a prendiam… Ela tentava esconder o que sentia por Draco, para não estragar a amizade que os unia…

Draco sentia algo por Virgínia, mas não sabia o que era… Sabia que era algo mais que amizade, mas não queria sentir que sentia mais que amizade pela pequena ruiva…

- O que é que estamos os dois aqui sozinhos a fazer, ruiva?

- Tu não sei… Eu estou a tentar perceber uma coisa, um pouco difícil de entender…

- Queres contar-me? Talvez eu possa ajudar-te ruiva…

- É que eu gosto de um rapaz, mas não sei se ele sente o mesmo que eu… E como eu sou muito amiga dele, não quero que isso estrague com a nossa amizade.

- Porque não vais falar com ele? Talvez assim resolvas isso…

"Eu não posso ir falar com ele, quando já estou a fazer…" pensava Virgínia

- Eu não posso fazer isso…

- Mas porquê ruiva? Falavas com ele e dizias-lhe o que sentes e quem sabe até ele pode gostar de ti…

- Eu já te disse que não posso fazer isso…

- Mas porquê ruiva?

- Tu não ias entender o porquê…

- Tens a certeza? Porque não experimentas explicar-me a razão de não poderes ir falar com ele…

- Eu não posso ir falar com ele, pois já estou a falar com o tal rapaz…. – Sussurrou, mas não deixou de ser ouvido por Draco… Logo que ele acabou de dizer isso, levantou-se logo para sair dali… Tinha estragado tudo… Draco nunca mais a quereria ver e a amizade deles ia acabar… Mas quando se preparava para sair, alguém amarrou-lhe o braço, impedindo que ela fosse embora…

- Podias ter dito logo do início que o rapaz de quem gostavas era eu… Pouparias muito tempo…

- Pouparia tempo para quê? Para te rires da minha cara?

- Não… Pouparias tempo e à muito que eu já tinha feito isto…

E sem lhe dar tempo para responder Draco dá-lhe um beijo… Agora tinha a certeza de que o que sentia pela sua pequena ruiva era amor… Nunca tinha sentido aquilo com outras garotas que beijara… Virgínia nem acreditava que o que sentia por Draco era recíproco…

- Pouparia tempo e há muito tempo que eu já tinha feito esta pergunta…

- Que pergunta Draco?

- Queres ser minha namorada?

- É o que mais desejo…

E antes de voltarem para dentro do castelo, ficaram a namorar quase até ao pôr-do-sol…

_Fim do flashback_

_**I don't wanna be old and sleep alone**_

_**An empty house is not a home**_

_**I don't wanna be old and feel afraid**_

Lembrava-se de todos os momentos passados com ela… Bons e maus… Agora só faltava ela ali com ele, para esses momentos nunca mais acabarem e para viverem muitos mais….

Mas o problema era encontrá-la… Na semana a seguir a que ela tinha saído do apartamento deles, Draco procurou-a em casa dos pais dela, e nada… Eles também não sabiam onde ela estava… Mas ao menos sabiam que ela estava bem, pois mandara uma carta a dizer que precisava de um tempo sozinha… Que não se preocupassem e que ela estava bem….

Draco estava desesperado… Ele queria adormecer com a ruiva nos seus braços como fazia sempre… Agora, mal conseguia dormir, pois não sentia o cheiro dela ali no quarto, e não a sentia nos seus braços…

Estava preocupado com ela… Chegou-lhe mandar mais de 10 cartas, a quais ela respondeu a uma…

_Draco,_

_Sei que estás preocupado comigo, mas só te peço que me dês tempo… Preciso de pensar… Uma coisa aconteceu na minha vida, e que poderá mudar para sempre as nossas vidas… Eu não tenho coragem de regressar por agora, pois coisas podem ser ditas que depois nos arrependeremos… Prometo que dentro de algum tempo eu volto… Só quero que me prometas que não ficarás zangado pela maneira como eu chegar aí… Para mim essa novidade é a melhor que me poderia acontecer… Mas para a ti não sei… Nunca deste ideia de que te querias casar comigo, então tenho medo da tua reacção quando aí chegar… Toma conta de ti… Beijos… _

_Vírginia_

Draco respondeu-lhe à carta que da maneira como ela viesse, ele não se importava, e que a continuava a amar mais que tudo… Mas Virgínia nunca mais respondeu à carta que Draco lhe enviou e a nenhuma mais….

_**And if I need anything at all**_

Só quatro meses depois de Vírginia ter saído do apartamento é que Draco teve notícias dela… Vírginia tinha regressado e estava na Toca… Draco aparatou na sala que se encontrava sem ninguém à excepção da sua ruiva que estava sentada no sofá…

- Ruiva?

- Draco…

Mas quando se levantou, Draco nem queria acreditar… Vírginia tinha uma saliência na barriga que denunciava que estava grávida de 4 meses no mínimos…

- Tu estás grávida Vírginia?

- Estou… Mas Draco…

- Mas Draco?... Tu desapareces sem deixar rasto durante 4 meses e quando voltas estás grávida…

- Tenta entender Draco…

- De quem é a criança?

- Como?

- Quem é o pai? Eu não posso ser, visto teres desaparecido à 4 meses…

- COMO PODES DIZER ISSO? - grita ela… -PRIMEIRO EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA DE 5 MESESE SÓ SOUBE QUE ESTAVA GRÁVIDA UM MÊS DEPOIS DE TER SAÍDO DO NOSSO APARTAMENTO... SEGUNDO, SIM TU ÉS OPAI, QUERE ACREDITES OU NÃO... E TERCEIRO, DEPOIS DISTO TUDO NEM PENSES QUE EU VOLTO PARA O NOSSO APARTAMENTO... COMO FOSTE CAPAZ DE DIZER QUE EU ESTAVA GRÁVIDA DE OUTRO? COMO EUPUDE ACREDITAR SEMPRE QUE ME DIZIAS "EU AMO-TE"... PARECE QUE NÃO TE CONHECIA COMO PENSAVA...

Logo que acabou de falar, Vírginia desmaia para cima do sofá e Draco repara que ela está a sangrar…

- Não… Virgínia… Eu tenho de a levar para o hospital...

Pegou nela ao colo e desaparatou com ela no átrio do Saints Mungus…

- Depressa… Ela está sangrando e está grávida… Por favor…

Rapidamente vieram 2 curandeiros que puderam Vírginia numa maca e a levaram para ser observada…

Draco sentou-se numa cadeira perto da sala para onde Vírginia tinha sido levada…

"Eu nunca me perdoarei se algo lhe acontecer a ela ao meu filho… Meu filho… Como eu pude dizer que era filho de outro? Meu filho…"

E então Draco começou a ligar a maneira como Vírginia chegou a casa e a carta que ela lhe tinha enviado

(excerto da carta de Vírginia para Draco)

_Só quero que me prometas que não ficarás zangado pela maneira como eu chegar aí… Para mim essa novidade é a melhor que me poderia acontecer… (...) _

_Uma coisa aconteceu na minha vida, e que poderá mudar para sempre as nossas vidas…_

Era ao filho deles que ela se referia… E agora que pensava, mais alegre ficava… Um filho com a sua ruiva… Mas então deu-se conta de que podia perder os 2… Começou a chorar… Era ele o culpado por Vírginia e o seu filho estarem em perigo… Só parou de chorar, quando um curandeiro lhe veio dar notícias da sua ruiva…

- Como ela está?

- Ela está bem…

- E o bebé?

- A senhorita Weasley teve um sangramento porque se enervou demais… Tudo indica que esteja bem com o bebé…

- Eu posso ir vê-los?

- Sim… Mas de momento a senhorita Weasley está a dormir e precisa de descanso… Tente não a acordar…

- Tudo bem…

Quando Draco entrou no quarto onde Virgínia estava teve a impressão de estar a olhar para um anjo… Estava tão serena, com as duas mãos em cima do seu ventre, como a proteger o seu filho… Draco foi até junto dela e deu-lhe um beijo na testa… Sentou-se numa cadeira junto a ela, e ficou todo o tempo a olhar para ela ou para o seu ventre… Já conseguia imaginar o seu filho… Ele tinha a certeza que seria um menino… Loirinho, com olhos cinza…Muito parecido com ele fisicamente, mas de certeza parecido com a sua ruiva psicologicamente… Virgínia então começou a dar sinais de que iria acordar e quando abriu os olhos e se deparou com Draco ali junto a si, como uma expressão de preocupação, protecção, fez a coisa que mais lhe apetecia desde que o viu… Puxou-o para junto de si e deu-lhe um grande abraço…. Virgínia sentia as lágrimas de Draco e cair…

- Desculpa-me…. Eu fui um parvo… Fiz-te perder a paciência e podias ter perdido o nosso filho…

- Já acreditas em mim? Não parecia até à pouco…

- Dentro do meu coração, eu sabia eu era o pai, mas ficar sem você durante 4 meses, acho que alterou meu cérebro… Eu amo-te Virgínia…

- Eu também te amo… Para sempre…

- Para sempre…

_**I need a place**_

_**That's hidden in the deep**_

_**Where lonely angels sing you to your sleep**_

_**Although the world is broken**_

Quando se separaram, entrou pelo quarto adentro o batalhão Weasley,

preocupados, pois alguém os informara que Virgínia estava no hospital…

- Minha filha… Que aconteceu? Porque estás no hospital?

- Calma mãe… Eu já estou bem… Só me descontrolei um pouco e tive um sangramento… Mas já está tudo bem…

- Espera aí… Se tu te descontrolaste e tiveste um sangramento então…

- Sim… Parabéns mãe… A senhora será avó….

- Oh minha filha… Estou muito contente por isso…

Toda a família Weasley felicitou Virgínia, e pouco depois saíram, pois ela precisava de descanso… Passado algum tempo, o curandeiro que tratara de Virgínia veio-lhes dizer que podia ir para casa, mas que Virgínia devia ficar durante pelo menos 2 dias em descanso absoluto…

Draco pegou em Virgínia ao colo e aparatou com ela no quarto deles no seu apartamento… Deitou-a e depois deitou-se ao seu lado…

- Agora eu quero saber porque tu fugiste à 4 meses e porque não voltas logo que soubeste que estavas grávida…

- Eu já não aguentava as nossas brigas, sempre ficava indisposta e cansada, sempre pensado que a culpa era das nossas brigas… Decidi sair um pouco e fui morar com uma amiga que estudou comigo em Hogwarts… Os enjoos continuavam e então essa minha amiga convenceu-me a ir ao médico… Foi quando soube que estava grávida… Eu fiquei muito feliz… Meus sonhos eram casar e ser mãe… Um ia ser concretizado, mas aí me lembrei de ti… Eu não sabia como reagirias a uma gravidez… Uma criança é uma grande responsabilidade… Quando finalmente ganhei coragem e voltei, a sua reacção foi de longe o que eu esperava…

- Mas agora está tudo bem… Nunca mais nos vamos separar eu prometo… E eu tomar muito bem conta do nosso filho…

- Como tu sabes que é um rapaz?

- Intuição de pai…

- E se eu te disser que nem eu sei? Eu não quis saber, pois tu não estavas lá comigo…

- Pois… Mas agora estou e tu vais fazer todos os exames… Mas isso vai ter de esperar, pois agora tu tens é de descansar… Mais tarde matamos as saudades….

- Eu amo-te…

- Eu também te amo…

Ambos adormeceram passado pouco tempo… Ambos estavam felizes por estarem finalmente outra vez juntos…

Quando tinha passados 3 dias do "pequeno acidente", Draco levou Virgínia ao Saints Mungus para fazerem todos os exames necessários…. Enquanto Virgínia fazia os exames, Draco ficou na sala de espera… Só pode assistir ao ultra-som, o exame que diria se iria ter um filho ou uma filha…

- Então querem saber o sexo da criança, certo?

- Sim. – responderam os 2 ao mesmo tempo….

- Vai ser um belo rapaz…

- Eu disse-te… - sussurrou Draco a Virgínia, ao que esta respondeu com um sorriso…

Naquela noite Draco, levou Virgínia a um restaurante… Ele estava nervoso, pois tinha decidido que chegara a hora de casarem… Não havia mais razões para os 2 não se casarem… Virgínia notava como Draco estava nervoso, mas não lhe perguntou o que se passava…. No fim do jantar, Draco pega na mão de Virgínia, fá-la levantar e ele ajoelha-se…

- Virgínia, neste tempo que passamos separados eu me dei conta o quanto eu sou viciado em ti… Por isso te peço… Casas comigo?

- Draco… Claro que sim…

Dão um grande beijo, ao que todos os que se encontravam no restaurante aplaudem os noivos…

- Agora eu realizei o teu outro sonho…

- Eu amo-te… Obrigado por seres aquele que realizou os meus sonhos….

_**I need a place**_

_**Where I can make my bed**_

_**A lover's lap where I can lay my head**_

_**Cos now the room is spinning**_

_**The day's beginning**_

Agora eles tinham de pensar se queriam casar antes do bebé nascer ou depois… Decidiram casar antes, mas para isso tinham de se casar no máximo no próximo mês, pois Virgínia não queria casar com mais de 6 meses de gestação…

O casamento deles foi realizado 3 semanas depois do pedido… Foi um bonito casamento, como muitas juras de amor eterno… Até Molly chorou… Foi um casamento bastante simples, mas que rendeu, a 1ª página no Profeta Diário… Não era todos os dias que um Malfoy casava com uma Weasley….

3 meses depois do casamento, nasce Andrew Weasley Malfoy… E era igual ao que Draco imaginara… Parecido fisicamente, mas mais tarde descobriu-se que era igual a Virgínia psicologicamente….

Anos depois….

Quando Andrew tinha 3 anos, Virgínia descobriu que estava novamente grávida… Desta vez nasceu uma menina. Mohini Weasley Malfoy…

E foi assim que eles viverem não digo "felizes para sempre" pois tiveram sempre algumas brigas… Mas vivendo todos os dias repletos por um grande amor….

_**I need a place**_

_**Where I can make my bed**_

_**A lover's lap where I can lay my head**_

_**Cos now the room is spinning**_

_**The day's beginning**_

_**(Keane – Atlantic)**_

_Um dia o amor perguntou ao ódio: porque me odeias tanto? E o ódio respondeu: Porque um dia amei-te demais!_

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, e mesmo que não tenham gostado, comentem pá... LOL... 

Xau bjs e até à próxima


End file.
